


Colton Milkovich

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mallewashere asked:</p><p>"Prompt: Kind of AU. Cotton Top Mounts is Mickey's mentally challenged twin brother, and he gets bullied sometimes, so Mickey gets into protective mode"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colton Milkovich

"Yo Ian!" Mickey yelled out as he walked into his house, glad to get back to his boyfriend after spending the last few hours at the Alibi checking on the Russians. 

"In here!" he heard his boyfriend yell back from the kitchen. Mickey made his way through the living room to get to the kitchen, as he walked in he saw Ian bent over rummaging for something in the freezer. He stood there smirking and enjoying the view until the redhead finally stood up, turning around with a bag of pizza rolls in hand.

"Hey, how was your day?" Ian asked with a bright smile that made Mickey’s stomach twist painfully. He wondered when the younger boy would no longer give him butterflies like some love sick teenage girl and just rolled his eyes in an attempt to keep his feelings in check at least a little. 

"Fine, the usual." Mickey grunted as he searched the cabinets for a baking sheet to put the pizza rolls on.

"Great! Did Colton stay out of trouble?" Ian asked.

"What? Colton didn’t come with me to work today." Mickey said, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"He left here awhile ago saying he was going to the Alibi to see you." Ian said, looking a little worried now.

"Are you sure? He never showed up." Mickey said, concern clearly etched all over his face.

"Positive. Do you think something happened to him? Maybe he got lost?" Ian asked as they both left the kitchen in a hurry and started putting on their shoes.

"Shit. I don’t know, he usually doesn’t just wonder off." Mickey said, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip. "Fuck, okay. Where should we look?" he asked desperately, his eyes searching Ian’s face for an answer.

"uh, we should probably go to the Alibi, he might have gotten there after you left." Ian suggested as they walked out of the door.

——-

"Wow, what a fucking retard." came the sound of a harsh voice from around the corner followed by a cruel laugh making Ian and Mickey look at each other with the same wide eyed expression before speeding up to turn the corner.

They were met with the sight of two teenage boys who had Colton cornered and Mickey was pissed.

"Hey fuckface, what the hell do you think you’re doin’?" Mickey demanded as he pushed the bigger of the two boys down and kicked him several times. "You.Little.Fucking.Punk." each word was accompanied by another kick.

Ian grabbed the other boy by the collar of the shirt and shoved him against the brick wall next to them. “You ever fucking go near him again and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” he growled dangerously before shoving him away and going to stand next to Colton.

Mickey finally let the one he had go and looked at his brother and his boyfriend , motioning with his hand for them to follow him.

"You alright buddy?" Mickey asked patting his brother on the shoulder as they walked home.

"Yeah, it’s okay. People call me names like that all the time." Colton said with a small smile.

"Well they shouldn’t, they’re all just a bunch of motherfuckers." Mickey said with venom.

"Yeah, don’t listen to them." Ian agreed, ruffling Colton’s hair.


End file.
